


Love on the Telephone

by ninike



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus riding Alec, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Magnus, Teacher Alec Lightwood, Teacher!Alec, Top Alec, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninike/pseuds/ninike
Summary: 'I’m coming home tomorrow. You should save energy for the mind blowing sex we will have.’ Magnus purred from the other end of the call, and Alec, after four days of no touching and feeling his lover’s hands all over his body, already started feeling his stomach jump when Magnus told him what he was planning to do when he got home.





	Love on the Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cami (Aspie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspie/gifts).



> Thank you for my beta for supporting me.  
> Here is your phonesex Cami, and here is bottom Magnus for the person who requested it.  
> Come and yell at me on Twitter: [@malectraash](https://twitter.com/malectraash)  
> Enjoy.

 

Magnus was picking his nail polish while he studied the people on the airplane. Now normally he would travel on first class, but an immediate call came from his NY office and the last ticket they had, made him sit on second class. He didn’t mind that, but the fact that he got the worst two people to sit between, made him go crazy. The black haired boy who wore glasses was always dropping the papers from his hand or the table. And whenever Magnus tried to sleep, the man started mumbling to himself, annoying the fashion designer more and more. The lady next to him wasn’t easy to handle either. But at least she was sleeping now, not talking to Magnus, but lightly snoring with her head on his shoulder.  
Magnus took a deep sigh and reached for his champagne he ordered to drink, when the lady tried to turn around, pushing him in her movements and causing his hand to push the glass from his small table, wetting his jeans and the stranger’s papers that fell down the exact same time.

Alec was focusing on his work, but the table was so small there were papers flying every fucking minute. And when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the paper he was working on for two hours by now was now soaked with liquid. Alec wanted to shout at the person who was sitting next to him, blaming him for ruining his work. But when he looked up, he found himself face to face with a golden green eyed man with eyeliner and glitter on his eyelids. Alec held his breath inside while studying the beauty he faced. The glittery man’s jawline could slay people, and his eyes...his eyes were the only thing he could focus on.

Magnus was shook by the innocent look in the raven haired boy’s eyes. He was so pure, yet so beautiful. Magnus couldn’t say anything, just stare into his hazel eyes.  
It took him minutes to stop the staring and say sorry for the trouble he caused, and that’s how they started speaking and spent the next few hours getting to know each other.

  
**8 months later**

Alec took a deep sigh when he entered the empty apartment. He dropped his winter coat on the hanger, then took off his shoes and wandered to the kitchen to make some dinner for himself. He hated to be alone, but he understood that Magnus’ work was important to him. From the beginning they started dating and after months passed, he somehow managed to handle the times he had to spend alone in the company of their cat, Chairman Meow.  
After he finished eating, the test-papers were waiting for him to be checked, so he decided he would do a little work while he watched the livestream to Magnus’ video.  
He dug himself deep into his work, when the mobile on the table next to him started buzzing and Magnus name was written on the screen. With a light smile on his face, he answered it.  
‘Hello to my beautiful boyfriend from the other side of the world.’  
‘Don’t be that dramatic Magnus. You are only in Los Angeles.’ He laughed when Magnus made a dramatic sigh, and dropped the pen from his hand.  
‘Are you saying you are not missing me at all? I feel offended now.’  
‘You are a drama queen.’ Alec stated, and Magnus giggled from the other end, making him smile. They were talking for 20 minutes about Magnus’ two days in the sunny LA and Alec’s class and how many funny things he read so far in the tests, but he was getting tired and nearly fell asleep on the couch while talking to his boyfriend.  
‘Alexander...don’t be up for too long.’  
‘And why is that?’ He asked while he put away his papers, knowing he won’t check any tests after he hang up the call with Magnus.  
‘I’m coming home tomorrow. You should save energy for the mind blowing sex we will have.’ Magnus purred from the other end of the call, and Alec, after four days of no touching and feeling his lover’s hands all over his body, already started feeling his stomach jump when Magnus told him what he was planning to do when he got home.  
Alec took a deep breath and tried to control himself, not letting Magnus realise how much effect he had on his mind when he said that sentence, but it was too late. Magnus knew what he did to Alec’s body and mind, and he enjoyed how soon his lover was pushed into the mood with only a few words.  
Alec was sitting on the couch, taking deep breaths, calming his nerves, in which his brain wasn’t participating with all the images it provided him. It started out innocently in his head, with Magnus lightly touching his shoulders and chest, then soon his clothes were thrown away, and now Magnus’ fingers were roaming his perfectly crafted chest, which the man loved to bit every time he had a chance to...  
‘Alexander, are you there?’ He was pulled out from his imagination in an instant, and when he realised he was in a whole other world while talking to his boyfriend, he blushed.  
‘Y...Yeah.’  
‘What were you doing?’ Magnus asked, like he could read his mind. He looked down at himself, his fingers rested on his left leg close to his groin.  
‘P...papers.’ it slipped out of his mouth too fast and Magnus laughed.  
‘How about we release today’s stress, darling?’ Maybe he didn’t see the smile on his face, but Alec knew exactly how seductive those lips could be, but he needed to have self control. Only a few more hours and his boyfriend would be back. He could make it.  
‘Magnus...I should go a...’ before he could continue his speech about how tired he was and tomorrow would be a long day, he heard Magnus moan, it was like music to his ears. And he wasn’t really sure about going to bed anymore.  
‘M...Magnus, what are you doing?’ Alec asked innocently, while he kept his free hand on the couch next to him, not giving into temptation to touch himself while listening to Magnus’ moans.  
‘I am sitting in this cold hotel bed, naked, while imaging you right next to me without clothes, warming me up.’ Alec’s heart skipped a few beats, and then started such a fast rhythm he was afraid it would fly out of his chest. Before he could stop himself, Magnus words got under his skin and minutes later he found himself sitting only in his boxers, stroking himself through the clothing piece, while his boyfriend was moaning on the other end, making him hot and horny.  
‘Are you undressing for me, darling?’ Purred the elder man. Alec shook his head, but realised Magnus couldn’t see him, so he answered while lightly touching his now semi hard erection.  
‘No.’ he breathed out. Magnus giggled.  
‘Touch yourself for me, Alexander.’ Alec obeyed the orders, and slid his right hand inside his boxers and started stroking himself until he was fully hard, and a moaning mess to Magnus’ pleasure, who was now spreading his pre cum on his rock hard member while listening to Alec’s sinful noises.  
Alec licked his palm, making it wet and tried to create the same sensation Magnus’ mouth would do, but it just wasn’t the same and he groaned.  
‘Alex...Alexander. I wish I could be there right now to see you fall apart while I touch and kiss every inch of your body. I miss your rough hands on my soft skin, grabbing my hips while you push your cock inside me.’ Pleasure took over him, and before he could form his words, he came and moaned into the phone which made Alec miss his lovers’ presence more.  
He was moving his hips up, fucking himself on his hand, imagining Magnus’s hands taking care of his leaking member while he was kissing and sucking on his neck.  
‘When I get home, I’m gonna ride you. I wanna feel you inside me so bad, filling me like you always do.’ Alec was stroking himself tighter and a bit faster than he did before, and soon started feeling in his lower parts that his orgasm was close.  
‘I wanna feel you come inside me, Alexander.’ And that did it. Alec came hard, moaning and whimpering. The phone fell out of his left hand and landed next to him on the couch. He was in a whole other world for a few minutes, coming down from his high.  
‘That was hot.’ He said, and he heard Magnus giggling.  
They talked for a few more minutes but when the elder started getting under his skin again, he said goodbye and promised him he would be home by the time Magnus would be there.

Alec was saying goodbye to the last child who left his class that day. Teaching literature 3 hours in a row made him so tired he just wanted to go home, curl up on the sofa, and watch Animal Planet. But his plans where soon ruined when he realised Magnus was probably at home, waiting for him.

And he indeed was waiting for him to arrive home. That showed when he was about to put down his bag, when a strong hand wrapped around his waist and hugged him so tight to himself he couldn’t even breath.

But before he could ask how Magnus’ flight was, the elder man’s lips smashed onto his, and they were kissing like horny teens who haven’t seen each other in months. Alec dropped his bag from his hand and circled his arms around Magnus’ neck, lowering himself down so he could deepen the kiss more. It was all tongue and teeth, Magnus even bit his lower lip and tugged on it, making him whimper and moan in pleasure. Alec didn’t know when he was pushed against the dark brown front door, but he didn’t mind it, not at all. This way Magnus was pressed against his chest, his left leg between his, giving his clothing semi hard member the perfect feeling. Before Magnus could start grinding his groin on his leg, he switched positions and now Magnus´ back was against the cold door. Alec brought his left hand down and slipped it under the silk burgundy shirt his boyfriend was wearing and touched his skin. Magnus shivered under his touch and left his mouth, kissing his jawline and neck, finding that sensitive spot that always made Alec moan and whimper. He pushed further away from Magnus and looked into his golden green eyes filled with lust. Whatever self control he had the minute he put distance between them, was now long gone. And before he could have second thoughts, he dived in again. 

Magnus was sucking hickeys on his boyfriend’s neck while he somehow managed to undress Alec and now he was only standing there in his jeans, while Magnus was fully clothed.  
‘That’s unfair. These need to go.’ Alec said and attacked Magnus lips again while unbuttoning the shirt and throwing it among his clothes, then started getting him out of his tight jeans. He was in a serious need to feel Magnus under his hands. And before the elder man could get out of his clothing, Alec slipped his hand inside Magnus’s boxers and touched his member, spreading the pre cum on it. Magnus sighed in his mouth and kissed Alec with passion and desire. His teeth were sinking into his bottom lip again, but Alec didn’t mind. He enjoyed this rough side of Magnus and it had an effect on him too. His black jeans started feeling tighter by every passing second. It was like Magnus could read his mind, because he started unbuttoning them. Magnus wanted to touch the younger boy, but when he started reaching to his aching member, Alec slapped his hand away and whispered in his ear.  
‘I will make you feel good tonight.’ Magnus could only nod and before he could say anything, Alec grabbed him and lifted him from the ground. His legs circled around Alec’s waist, making their groins press together. He circled his hips, making Alec lose his balance and he nearly fell while he was walking to their bedroom. Magnus had an evil smirk on his face and Alec wiped it away when he squeezed his asscheeks.  
After several bumping into the wall situations, Alec managed to went through their bedroom door, with Magnus still in his arms, grinding on him while sucking his weak spot on his neck. Make up would definitely be needed tomorrow, but who cares when his boyfriend just got home.

Magnus found himself on the bed a few minutes later. Alec was on top of him, naked chests pressed together while his legs were creating the perfect friction for his aching member that Alec took good care of a few minutes ago, but Magnus needed more than just light touches.  
‘Alex...Alexander, I wanna feel you inside of me.’ Alec moaned when he heard Magnus say it and got rid of both of their boxers, throwing them next to the bed. When their members touched they both moaned out loud, missing the feeling so much for days. Alec lowered his hands, and took both of them into his hand and started moving it up and down, spreading the pre cum. Magnus closed his eyes and enjoyed Alec’s member against his, his slick long fingers sliding up and down. It was too much for him, he couldn’t stop himself and dragged on Alec’s hair, bringing the man down for a kiss.

‘I do...don’t want to finish like....ahhhh....this...’ Magnus said, and Alec understood him. The black haired boy reached for the lube on the nightstand and coated his two fingers with as much lube that would ease the pain while he entered Magnus.  
The elder man was spread out on the mattress, legs bent, waiting for Alec to stop the teasing. But the younger boy didn’t seem to think the same.  
Alec brought his lubed up fingers to Magnus’ entrance and started teasing him with light circle movements which made his lover angry, and when he groaned in frustration Alec entered him with one finger, loosening up the muscles inside Magnus’ body. Magnus was moaning and arching his back, he missed feeling Alec’s fingers exploring him so much, and doing it to himself didn’t give the kind of satisfaction he needed.

‘More...’ Magnus moaned, and Alec obeyed, sliding in a second finger, curling and moving it in and out just like Magnus loved it.  
When Alec touched the sweet spot inside of Magnus, he arched his back and grabbed Alec’s hair, tugging on it, making the younger man moan and bringing him closer to his neglected erection. Alec opened his mouth and licked the tip of it, making Magnus buck his hips up to beg for more, but also fucking himself on his fingers. Alec was sure if he would wrap his mouth around Magnus’ member, he wouldn’t last long. And he had plans with him, so he just went by licking it a few times, while sliding in a third finger.  
‘Alec...stooo....stop teasing.....and...get inside me already....’ Magnus cried out. Alec slid his fingers out, making Magnus groan at how empty he felt. Alec slide a condom on his cock, lubing himself up more and teased Magnus with only the tip touching his entrance.

Magnus looked deep in his eyes, and Alec forgot how to breathe for a second. He never saw him this lustful before.  
‘Fuck me so hard, I’ll feel it for days.’ Alec obeyed and slid inside Magnus slowly, both of them groaning from the sensation. Magnus closed his eyes and enjoyed how Alec was filling him perfectly. He started moving slowly out, then back in with slow thrust. He wanted to take his lover apart, and he didn’t rush anything. His hip movements’ rhythm stayed the same, he only deepened the thrusting, finding the spot that made Magnus’ toes curl.  
However Magnus had enough of the sweet torture, and he quickly changed positions. Now he was straddling Alec’s hips, holding his arms down when he saw the younger man wanted to grab him and turn them back into his previous position. Alec gave up fighting for dominance and let Magnus do whatever he wanted.  
Magnus lowered himself onto Alec’s cock, moaning and tilting his head back, exposing his skin. Alec wanted to bite so badly, but whenever he tried to move, Magnus strengthen his grip on his wrist.

‘Yo...you were...taking too long.’ When Magnus got adjusted to the feeling again, he started moving, but this time he was the one in control. He fastened his space, chasing the release he needed so much. And when Alec bucked up his hips, he hit Magnus’ prostate, making the man lose control and fell on Alec’s chest. Alec grabbed Magnus’ waist and started moving inside him again. The elder man was biting and licking his neck, making him whimper and moan out loud.  
Magnus sat back up and took over the control, nails digging into Alec’s hairy chest.  
Magnus was close to his orgasm. And when Alec saw this, he sat up with Magnus in his lap and kissed the man on his mouth while he brought his hands to his leaking member and started stroking Magnus, matching the space of how Magnus was fucking himself on his dick.  
It took Magnus a few strokes to fell over the edge and came undone, spilling cum over his and Alec’s chest. Alec sensing how Magnus clenched and unclenched around him, he came right after his boyfriend did.  
Magnus was panting hard into Alec’s neck, and the younger man was stroking his boyfriend’s hair while slowing down his heartbeat. After they came down from their high, they cleaned themselves up and curled up in bed. They spent the day talking in bed, naked, and exchanging light kisses before sleep took over both of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me on Twitter @malectraash or https://curiouscat.me/malectraash


End file.
